30 drabbles OTP Kacchako
by denucchi
Summary: Treinta historias cortas llenas de amor y cosas irracionales sobre esta parejita tan políticamente incorrecta. [Bakugō x Uraraka] {Sin fecha fija de actualización}
1. Holding Hands

Es mi primera vez subiendo algo en esta plataforma, así como es la primera vez que escribo siquiera un fic. Porque we, rolear es mucho mas fácil que esta sh*t /3

So, como sea, espero aunque sea que les agrade un poquis~

* * *

¡  ADVERTENCIA ! ✨

● Occ (Out of character) sin intención.

● Sin fecha fija de actualización.

● Pareja establecida.

● Publicación regida por "Reto: 30 días con tu OTP"

* * *

 _ **© Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.**_

* * *

—

« _Holding Hands_ »

—

Fue mas espontáneo de lo que podrían admitir. Solo se encontraban caminando uno al lado del otro y de repente ¡bang! los dedos de ambos de encontraban tan entrelazados y a gusto, como si en verdad hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

.

Las diferencias de tamaños y texturas; la mano de Bakugō tan grande y aspera; la de Uraraka tan pequeña y suave.

(Ella pudo contar alrededor de cuatro cayos repartidos entre los falanges superiores de los dedos pulgar, medio e índice del muchacho)

(Él se perdió en la extraña satisfacción que le causaba el saber que las uñas de la fémina eran lo suficientemente filosas y largas como para causar un daño considerable de esto ser necesario)

.

La cálida extremidad de la chica contrastaba perfectamente con la baja temperatura de la del rubio. Y eso era bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que el quirk de Bakugō se basaba en el fuego, pero así era.

El todo frío y ella toda calentita.

(Alegre, jovial)

(Rudo, tosco)

.

Llevaban mas tiempo del habitual caminando por el terreno correspondiente a U.A, cargando con esa bolsa que llevaba algunos refrescos y otros tantos refrigerios para sus compañeros de clase pero es que

Maldición.

¿Cuándo volverían a tener un momento como aquel, a solas y tan tranquilo?

.

Ochako quería que ese instante durara para siempre.

.

Bakugō le rogaba internamente a ese ser todo poderoso -que no era All Might- del cual no era creyente que esos veinte metros que les faltaban para llegar a destino se alargaran por dos, o quizás por ocho veces mas a su propia longitud.

.

Las miradas cómplices no se hicieron esperar, así como el ceño fruncido del chico bomba y la risita (dulce, armoniosa) de la chica gravedad cero por lo mismo.

—Kacchan, ¿acaso te estas sonrojando?

.

Ah

Era la primera vez.

La primera vez que se tomaban las manos a dos meses de hacer comenzado su relación.

Oh

Y no, no. No era la primera vez que Uraraka veía sonrojado a su novio.

Si supieran. . .

.

—¿Quieres que te suelte, estup-

De pronto ya no solo sus mejillas y orejas formaban una pseudo banda roja que le cruzaba el rostro de lado a lado, sino que había perdido la capacidad de insultarle.

De hablar, tan siquiera.

Porque ella estaba sonriendo

Y sus rellenos mofletes también estaban colorados

(Manzanas del carmín mas brillante)

(El carmín mas hermoso)

[La fruta favorita de Katsuki, curiosamente, es la manzana]

.

Tras haber pisado el primer escalón que los llevaría hasta la puerta de la gran mansión que compartían la pareja y sus amigos / compañeros

(Porque el aspirante a héroe #1 aun no se creía capaz de admitir que esa bola de idiotas eran sus amigos)

sus manos se separaron con una tortuosa lentitud y sus expresiones de completa felicidad

(obvio era a quién se le notaba más)

fueron decayendo poco a poco.

(De pronto estaban tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez)

(Pero, a su vez, mas arraigados el uno al otro)

.

(¿Mas enamorados?)

(Si, probablemente. )

* * *

Ksyo, es bastante kk y eso, pero como me gustan tanto estos dos no pude evitar dejarme llevar y fliparla fuerte con mi fangirleo.

Sugerencias, tomatazos, revius(?); todo es bien recibido por estos lares ( ･∀･)b！

* * *

NOS LEEMOS CUANDO NOS LEAMOS


	2. Cuddling somewhere

Los reviews en el cap anterior me llegaron a la patata así que intenté apresurarme con la segunda parte.

La iba a publicar mas temprano, pero mi internet es bien chafa *brokoro*

En fin, espero que les guste ; v ;

* * *

¡ ADVERTENCIA ! ✨

● Occ (Out of character) sin intención.

● Sin fecha fija de actualización.

● Pareja establecida.

● Publicación regida por "Reto: 30 días con tu OTP"

* * *

 _ **© Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.**_

* * *

—

« _Cuddling somewhere_ »

—

Ochako cogió un resfriado por bailar bajo la lluvia en Diciembre.

Y se lo tiene merecido

por estúpida.

.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan, está lloviendo!

Alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo hacia el aguacero como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Él no pudo detenerla.

No quiso hacerlo, a decir verdad.

Ella se veía demasiado feliz como para intervenir.

(Y una Uraraka sonriente era igual a un Bakugō un poquito menos malhumorado)

.

Ya luego se arrepentiría

porque eso de oírla sorber los mocos era un tanto desagradable.

Pero qué más daba.

.

Cargarla en su hombro cual costal de papas fue una tarea mas complicada de lo que le gustaría admitir.

La maldita no dejaba de forcejear

—¡Suéltame, Kacchan! ¡Aún no quiero entrar!

Vociferaba mientras batía sus piernas inútilmente, puesto que ya no tenía forma de escapar de su agarre de acero.

(A pesar de estar mojada hasta el tuétano continuaba teniendo el cuerpo algo tibio)

(Katsuki adora tanto esa temperatura)

(Katsuki ama mucho esa calidez)

.

Al carajo todo.

Bakugō Katsuki ama a Ochako Uraraka y ya.

.

Una ducha rápida y cambio de ropa mas tarde, Ochako estaba abriendo la puerta al chico de las explosiones para que este pasara.

Con el ceño muy fruncido

pero con la taza hasta el tope de té de limón y naranja también, claro.

.

El cómo terminaron acurrucados en el kotatsu que minutos mas tarde Katsuki trajo a su habitación es un misterio.

(Aunque eso importaba tan poco)

(Era tan cómodo)

(Estaban tan en paz)

(Tan enamorados)

.

Uraraka se había medio desparramado sobre la superficie del artefacto cuando éste estuvo funcionando

y Katsuki sólo cuando la notó lo suficientemente cómoda decidió tomar lugar detrás de ella

Rodeándola con sus piernas y presionando su pecho contra la espalda de ella

Compatiendo el calor que él sentía que a ella le faltaba.

(Pero lo que ella sintió más que nada fue el desbocado corazón de su chico de sentimientos de acero fundido latiendo locamente por el gesto)

(Y le gustó)

.

Y de repente ya no estaba resfriada

Ya el calor del futón era imperceptible

El mundo, los villanos, los súper héroes, el bien y el mal. Todo había desaparecido para ambos

Eran Uraraka Ochako y Bakugō Katsuki

Solo ellos

Solo el amor que los une [y unirá para siempre, según la intención del de las explosiones]

Ellos

.

Ellos y la repentina sensación soñolienta que los azotó cuando el silencio en la habitación duró mas de lo que hubiesen querido

Aquella que los dejó K.O en tan solo unos minutos más

Abrazados y en una muy mala posición, porque estaban en el suelo y no se podía distinguir dónde comenzaba el cuerpo de uno y dónde terminaba el del otro

(Pero eso estaba bien)

(Estaba muy bien)

(Muy bien)

(Muy. . .

ZzZzZz)

.

El dolor en el cuello que sentía Ochako al día siguiente no era normal

Pero teniendo en cuenta que Bakugō estaba con poco más de treinta y nueve grados de fiebre, lo de la chica era nada

(¿Valió la pena? Se preguntan a cada rato)

(La respuesta es siempre "Seh", por parte de ambos)

* * *

I'm shit, I know. Pero hice lo que pude, en serio :c

Sugerencias, tomatazos, revius(?); todo es bien recibido en mi pantano (灬ºωº灬)

* * *

NOS LEEMOS CUANDO NOS LEAMOS


	3. Watching a movie

No es mi ideal de cap, pero si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto iba a terminar eliminando la historia entera **_porquelasinseguridadesnoayudanyyosoylareinadelasinseguridades._**

Un desastre, lo sé JA

Espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito ; v ;

* * *

¡ ADVERTENCIA ! ✨

● Occ (Out of character) sin intención.

● Sin fecha fija de actualización.

● Pareja establecida.

● Publicación regida por "Reto: 30 días con tu OTP"

* * *

 _ **© Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.**_

* * *

—

« _Watching a movie_ »

—

Acababa de llegar a la habitación de Ochako, como cada viernes por la noche, para ver una película con ella

y que la susodicha se encontrara acostada en la cama propia, casi en posición fetal y con un cojín entre las piernas, le decía indirectamente que en esa ocasión lo que verían sería un largometraje **demasiado** melodramático.

Y bueno si, descubrió que sus sospechas eran ciertas cuando vio que en la pantalla ya ponía el nombre del filme, el cual era: _"Bajo la misma estrella"_.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

.

Llevaban meses saliendo y esa costumbre de reunirse para disfrutar de alguna pelicula o serie juntos se hubo instalado en sus rutinas ya a partir de la primer semana que llevaban de novios

Y esa postura en la que estaba y que a Bakugou molestaba tan de sobre manera no era para nada nueva, obviamente.

No obstante, el del _quirck_ explosivo debería haber supuesto que eso sucedería porque la vez anterior ella tuvo que ver la saga completa de Saw sin chistar.

Así que si, podría considerarse que aquella película inspirada en el libro de John Green era una venganza hacia él por ser un gamberro.

(E igual Uraraka sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose de ella, pero qué más daba)

.

Bakugo se sentía rechazado cuando ella entraba en esa especie de "modo sensible" porque la fémina se negaba a cualquier tipo de consuelo que él quisiese darle

Deseaba abrazarla, reemplazar a esa maldita almohada y dejar que le llene el pelo de mocos si era necesario. Todo con tal de no verla llorar.

El chico de cabellos siempre alborotados pasaba de ver la película por pensar en qué o cómo hacer para lograr su objetivo sin que Uraraka termine por hacerlo levitar cual globo hinchado de helio.

Y así se despistaba tanto que nunca notaba el momento exacto en el que las lágrimas de la castaña comenzaban a salir.

.

No era la primera ni la última vez en la que la ella lloraría durante una película, pero probablemente sí sea la primera en la que las lágrimas y la angustia no la dejaban casi ni respirar.

Nadie en el mundo merecía amar tanto y poder disfrutar tan poco del amor.

Y el cáncer no debería existir siquiera.

Joder, llegó a imaginar de repente algo así de trágico consigo misma y Katsuki, lo cual hizo que su llanto aumentara exponencialmente

y también provocó que en una milésima de segundo tuviese a su torpe novio recostado a su lado, abrazándola y meciéndose suavemente con ella en sus fuertes brazos en pos de tranquilizarla.

.

Si había estado ensimismado en sus estúpidos pensamientos, todo pasó a un segundo plano cuando a lo lejos escuchó un sollozo más sonoro que los anteriores provenir de la temblorosa chica detrás suyo.

Las ganas de volar el maldito televisor en miles de pedazos se le hizo muy atractiva, sin embargo supo que eso atraería demasiada atención innecesaria al cuarto, así que dimitió de ella y se dispuso a consolarla como creía que era adecuado: Casi tratándola como a un bebé.

[Cuando la tormenta en los ojos de Ochako se detuviera, se encargaría en hacer desaparecer a ese puto DVD de mierda.

Lo jura por All Might, maldición.]

.

Al cabo de un rato Bakugo sintió cómo la respiración de Uraraka iba amainando lo suficiente como para dilucidar que la chica estaba dormida. Por lo tanto, se estiró apenas para cubrirse a ambos con las sábanas del lecho y luego se dispuso a descansar él también.

.

Cuando Katsuki se durmió, la chica gravedad cero se incorporó por unos segundos para susurrarle un quedito gracias, dejarle un fugaz beso en los labios y regresar cómodamente a los brazos de su enamorado.

(Porque ahí, juntos, abrazados, ningún tipo de mal existía ni podía afectarlos nunca.)

(Porque su amor todo lo puede).

* * *

Gradualmente siento que el fic va perdiendo calidad, ¡pero prometo que me esforzaré para el siguiente!

Espero leer sus comentarios y/o críticas constructivas en algún que otro review que quieran dejarme ;)))

* * *

NOS LEEMOS CUANDO NOS LEAMOS


End file.
